Zyanya
"What a bunch of crap..." Zyanya Aemilus is a galactic terrorist wanted in whole universe. Currently she's hideing from police in Character House. She usually appears as a negative character. Personal Details * Age: 20 * Race: Harpy (Alien) * Likes: Explosions, silence, meat, tradition and saying random insulting stuff. * Dislikes: Fuss, calling her angel or beetroot(as her boyfriend does) and lack of food. * Profile: #7 - Zyanya * Debut: #17 - Zyanya is here... Appearance Zyanya is a red-haired girl with white angel wings on her back and a tatoo on her right arm. She wears a black T-shirt, red shorts, black belt with a black triangle on yellow circle and a hair-pin with a feather. Her long hair are ended with a giant gold bangle. Personality Zyanya is the type of a girl that you don’t want to mess with. She’s very shabby, sarcastic and withdrawn. Always looking for a place that she could call home. History Zyanya’s planet was destroyed years ago by an unknown organization what makes her last living harpy in the universe. Now she’s full of rage and pain. Because of her actions, now she’s the 7th most wanted creature. Synopsis Begging Arc At the beggining Zyanya appears on top of a building calling her boyfriend. He explains her that they must split out and hide from the police. Just as she arrives to the Character House, she meets Clive the Meat Pie and decides to eat him but Clive runs away. After Clive left to Bodyguard Academy, she enters Character House and meets Addison Elain Siree who gives her key to room nr. 3. When they discovered that Ice has entered that room, Addison trys to give him another one, but Zyanya throws a granade at him makeing a big hole in the wall. When Clive the Meat Pie and Ice was playing Clive's game, Zyanya and George appeared to eat Clive. They started to fight which ends blasting a big hole in the wall. Ahter that Addison Elain Siree admonis' both George and Zyanya not to eat roommates. Few days later Zyanya is seen working on one of her explosives but she's disturbed by Meki McHeartly and Pyro. When Zyanya starts yealling at Meki, Pyro fires her TNT. She throws it out and unintentionally hits Ice with it. In the 69th comic mini-event, Zyanya is shown naked thinking about boy's gift but she's getting scold by Addison Elain Siree for her suspiciousness. After they realized that Out placed the mirror on the wall, she puts her clothes on and starts to chase Ice with a detonator and a sword. She spares him as he swears not to peep ever again. Zyanya also appears watching a report with others about Meki McHeartly changed into a "werewolf with glasses and a long tail". After Miles returns home, she's seen trying to hide naked Meki. Party Arc After drinking Out's beer, Zyanya starts to be a little too happy. She throws up in front of Ice and fells unconscious. ShadowTail, Ricky and Riern Aino gathers around Zyanya to write "ANGEL" on her forehead. Lather when Riern started a chain of falls, Ronnie Schwarts falls on Zyanya. She wakes up, when Sprinkles starts a caramelldansen. Zyanya also takes part in TDH crossover as Eva. Valentine Arc Zyanya appears as a couple in Shizukumaru's Crack Couples with Riern Aino. Zyanya meets with Sprinkles to talk. When Sprinkles says that he have hotts for Pyro, Zyanya tells him that she haven't seen her boyfriend since she moved to Charackter House. Suddenly Out blocked her way to bathroom saying that he's waiting for Meki McHeartly to tell her something. Zyanya rages and rams the dour with Out wthrowing him into Meki's bath. Later she meets with Riern Aino to make fun of Daemon Vosniel and Bella Jones sticked together with Meki's Glue but than they get glued too. They all are saved by Celcius's spell. Her/Him Arc (in progress) Zyanya appears on the house roof enjoing cigarets when suddenly Bella Jones comes to her (as she was asked by Celcius) and confides to her about her problems with Daemon Vosniel. Zyanya explains to her how much Daemon really loves her but they are eavesdroped by Miyuki Abrai, who reports about the situation to her brother. Both Keitaro and Miyuki go on the roof to take care of Bella's problem permamently but they're stoped by Zyanya. She started to fight with Keitaro but she fails and gets some serious injuries. In hope to buy some time, Zyanya throws a knife at Miyuki Abrai but Keitaro didn't do a thing and blade stabed her in the head. When Zyanya realizes that she killed Miyuki, she stands up and removes the blade from her head. They're watched by Riern Aino who tries not to interfer. Trivia * Name Zyanya means "forever, always" in Nahuatl. * Zyanya is a character from an unrelised yet webcomic Tragedy-X.